familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Boyd (-1739)
}} Will James Boyd 1739 Portsmouth In the name of God Amen, I James Boyd of Portsmouth in New Hampshire in New England Shopkeeper. Item I give unto my brother John Boyde of Chester in New Hampshire Afores Twenty Acres of Land being called the Homested Lott of my Right in Chester Afores To have and to hold to him his Heirs & Assigns forever - Item Wheras my kinsman John Boyd (Son of the Above Named John Boyd) is lately come to live with me & to Assist me in my Shop Business (which if he Continue Faithfully to do) I Give unto him forty Acres of Land being Part of one hundred Acres of Land Laid out as part of my Right of Land in the Town of Chester Afores Neare Massabeseck To have and to hold to him my Said kinsman John Boyde his Heirs & Assigns forever - Item all the Rest of my Estate both Real and Personal I give unto my Daughter Mary Boyd To have and to hold to her her Heirs & Assigns forever But So as the Same Shall be in the hands & under the care & Mannagm of my Very Good Friends the Reverend David McGregory Mr John McMurphy & Mr. John Archibald all of Londonderry in New Hampshire Aforesaid (whom I Earnestly Desir to take upon them Joyntly or Severally the Trust) And I Do hereby Nominate and Appoint, them the Said David Magregore, John Macmurphy & John Archibald, Joyntly and Severally Guardians to my Said Daughter and do Direct & Order that She Shall Not act or do any thing with what I have Given her but by & with the Advice of them the Said Magregore, Macmurphy & John Archibald, or Either of them Nor have Any things at her own Disposal until She Attaine the Age of Twenty one Years, Or if She Shall Mary Against their Good Likeing & Consent & will not be Ruled & Governed by them then my Will is that all I have given her Shall be Disposed as hereafter, in case She Shall not have issue of her Body Lawfully begotten- Item, In Case my Said Daughter Shall die before Marriage or without Issue of her body Lawfully begotten then & in Such Case my Will is that all I have Given my Said Daughter shall be at the Disposal of Madam Maran Clarke of Londonderry Aforesaid Widow & her Son David Magregore abovesaid & thier Heirs & Assigns for Ever, they or Either of them paying the Aforesaid John Macmurphy five pounds And I do hereby Nominate make & Appoint the Aforesaid David Magregory John Macmurphy & John Archibald Joyntly and Severally Executors of this my Last Will & Testament (& Desiring them Also to Accept of the Guardianship & Trust as Aforesaid) & I do hereby, Revoke Disanul & make Void all former Wills or Testaments by me heretofore made either by word of mouth or in Writing - In Witness whereof I the Said James Boyd to this my Last Will & Testament (Contained in the two foregoing Pages of this Sheet of Paper & Part of this Page) have Set my hand & Seale this twenty Ningth day of October in the Year of Our Lord Christ 1739- James Boyd Signed Sealed & Declared by the Testator in the Presence of us whose Names are hereunto Subscibed as Witnesses & in the presence of the Testator John Pray Francis Tucker Proved Nov. 22 1739. The executors declining to act, administration with will annexed was granted to Alexander Caldwell of Portsmouth, shopkeeper, a creditor. Warrant, Nov. 22, 1739, authorizing Richard Wibird and Hunking Wentworth, merchant, both of Portsmith, to appraise the estate. Inventory, signed by Hunkering Wentworth and Richard Wibird; amount 1618.54 pounds; attested March 26, 1740. Administrator's account of the settlement of the estate; amount of personal estate 1222.04 pounds; expenditures 693.9.11 pounds; allowed June 25, 1746 and ordered that the balance be paid to Rev. David McGregore and his wife Mary MacGregore, only daughter and heir of the deceased. Guardianship of Mary Boyd, minor aged more than fourteen years, daughter of James Boyd, granted to David MacGregore of Londonderry, clerk; no date. Probate Records of the Province of New Hampshire ... 1635-1771, Volume 32 by New Hampshire. Probate Court, Albert Stillman Batchellor, Otis Grant Hammond, Ezra Scollay Stearns, Henry Harrison Metcalf Further Research Possibly the brother of Capt. William Boyd (1719 Londonderry, Ireland-1789 Londonderry, NH) - "Boyd, Capt. William, of Londonderry, N.H.; from Ireland in 1719; m. Alice Hunter; Children: Joseph, William Isaac, John , Alice, James; d. 1789, aged 70; he brought over fourteen ship-loads of Scotch-Irish. -Cochran's Antrim, p371 "